In a related art, when servers are mounted on a rack, connectors of the servers are connected to each other through a cable the length of which has been determined to be 3 [m] or the like in advance. Recently, the length or the like of a cable is allowed to be specified by a user, for example, so that the user selects a cable and the length of the cable. In the related art, for example, the user determines the length of a cable by using, as an index, a distance between products such as servers provided on a rack that has been simulated in a two-dimensional simulation space. In addition, when a rack is simulated in a three-dimensional simulation space, the user manually creates a route of a cable by using a computer aided design (CAD).
In addition, in the related art, for example, there is a known technology by which an optimal route of a cable laid on a chemical plant or a power plant where a lot of objects are placed is designed to calculate the cable length (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-52495). As the power plant, for example, there are a thermal power plant, a nuclear power plant, a hydroelectric power plant, and the like.
In addition, in the related art, for example, there is a known technology by which, when designing a harness of a printed circuit board or the like, a harness wiring route and the length of the route between two end points are automatically calculated so that a location that is not allowed to be set as the harness wiring route is avoided (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-176616).
However, when the user creates a route of a cable from an input connector to an output connector in a three-dimensional simulation space using a CAD manually, it takes effort and time for the creation work depending on the experience and the proficiency of the user for the CAD. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult for a user whose experience and proficiency for the CAD are poor to check the route of the cable in the three-dimensional space.
An object of an embodiment is to provide a cable wiring program, a cable wiring method, and an information processing apparatus in which a route of a cable from an input connector to an output connector is displayed in a three-dimensional space.